Akhir
by Kirana Uchiha88
Summary: Sebelum terlalu jauh, sebelum terlalu dalam, sebelum kita terperosok dalam lingkaran dan tak mampu keluar/Kau adalah oksigen buatku, selalu ku butuhkan dalam setiap hela napasku tapi tak mampu ku miliki/Sudut pandang orang ketiga.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya.

Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha (Slight SakuGaara)

Summary: Sebelum terlalu jauh, sebelum terlalu dalam, sebelum kita terperosok dalam lingkaran dan tak mampu keluar/Kau adalah oksigen buatku, selalu ku butuhkan dalam setiap hela napasku tapi tak mampu ku miliki/Sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Warning: Cerita pasaran, gaje n abal, gak nyambung, maklum baru belajar.

Jujur aku bingung ini fic harusnya ada di genre mana ^_^: jadi mohon maaf kalau penempatannya salah :D #Ngumpet

Terinspirasi dari lagu Fathin "Aku Memilih Setia"

**. . .**

Perpustakaan Konoha, merupakan perpustakaan terbesar di kota Konoha, terlihat wanita bersurai merah muda memasuki perpustakaan tersebut, sudah bukan hal baru buatnya berkunjung kesini karena perpustakaan ini sudah seperti rumah kedua buatnya.

Berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku yang sangat banyak, memilih-milih buku mana yang hari ini ingin dia baca, hingga pilihannya jatuh ke novel filsafat berjudul "Dunia Sophie" karya Jostein Gaarder, berusaha menggapai novel tersebut yang berada di rak teratas, dari berjinjit sampai melompat-lompat seperti kanguru tetap saja novel tersebut tak bisa di jangkau hingga satu tangan dengan mudahnya mengambil novel tersebut dan menyerahkan novel itu ke tangan wanita bersurai merah muda.

"Arigato" Kata wanita tersebut.

Pria itu, pria yang tadi membantunya mengambil novel filsafat tersebut hanya mengangguk kemudian berlalu darinya, untuk duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari rak tersebut, wanita itupun melakukan hal yang sama lebih tepatnya duduk di sebelah pria tersebut.

Tanpa wanita itu sadari pria tersebut terus memperhatikannya dan melupakan buku yang tadi sedang di bacanya, objek di sampingnya jauh lebih menarik dari buku yang ada di tangannya, hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga wanita tersebut.

"Siapa aku? Dari mana datangnya dunia?*" bisiknya

Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara, wajah yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Seniman menciptakan realitasnya sendiri sebagaimana Tuhan menciptakan dunia. Kamu tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa pemikiran tertentu benar selama-lamanya. Tapi pemikiran itu bisa jadi benar dari tempat kamu berdiri"* Jawab wanita tersebut.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke ..., Sasuke Uchiha" Katanya memperkenalkan diri

"Sakura Haruno ..." Balasnya dan menjabat tangan pria itu.

"Apa kau selalu membaca novel itu setiap kesini? Karena setiap aku ke sini selalu melihatmu dengan buku yang sama" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak juga"Jawab Sakura

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku selalu membaca buku yang sama? Apa kau selalu memperhatikanku?" Tanyanya

"Tidak juga, hanya saja sulit mengabaikan seseorang yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok sepertimu" Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa sebegitu mencoloknya?" gumam Sakura sambil membelai rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengabaikan gumaman Sakura, diperhatikannya Sakura sambil berpikir.

"Hm ..., Kau membuat seseorang menderita lagi, sama seperti ketika kau tiba-tiba menyerang majikanku?**"

Sakura kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Benar sekali, karena aku paling suka mengubah sesuatu yang awalnya tidak seperti yang kuinginkan, menjadi seperti yang kuinginkan sama seperti kamu"** Jawabnya

"Kau bermaksud mengujiku mr. Uchiha?"Tanyanya

Sasukepun tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahunya

"Tak kusangka komikpun kamu lahap, menarik" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai segala jenis buku bahkan komik sekalipun yang sering dianggap sebagai bacaannya anak-anak, suatu persepsi yang salah menurutku"

"Kau benar, karena menurutku justru banyak hal-hal positif, kata-kata bijak dan motivasi yang sering kita temui dalam suatu komik"

**. . .**

Hari terus berganti hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi di sebut sebagai teman yang memiliki hobby yang sama, berawal dari pertemuan di perpustakaan, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, makan siang bersama, bahkan Sasukke sering menjemput Sakura di tempat kerjanya jika kerjaannya sendiri sudah beres, seperti hari ini.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, dia merupakan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sakura

"Lumayan" Jawab Sasuke

"Kau ingat dengan janjimu kan Sakura" Itu bukan pertanyaan dari Sasuke tapi merupakan pernyataan.

"Aku ingat Sasuke, aku ingat kalau hari ini aku akan membuatkan kamu nasi goreng ekstra tomat, so ... kita mampir dulu ke supermarket sebelum ke apartementmu"

Sasukepun melajukan mobilnya menuju supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartementnya.

Mereka berdua pun memulai memilih-miih bahan yang akan di beli untuk membuat menu makan malam, selain bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng tentunya.

Mengitari setiap stand yang ada di supermarket ini, Sasuke dengan setia berjalan di samping Sakura sambil mendorong troly yang isinya hampir penuh.

"Sakura, kita kan cuma mau bikin nasi goreng, untuk apa membeli segini banyaknya bahan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm ..., aku ingin mencoba membuat _sukiyaki_ dan _okonomiyaki_" Jawab Sakura santai

"Terserah kau sajalah" Kata Sasuke pasrah

"Terakhir aku ke apartementmu, ku lihat perlengkapan dapur yang kamu miliki sangat minim yang dalam arti sangat-sangat tidak lengkap, kita harus membeli panci khusus untuk merebus bahan sukiyaki dan wajan anti lengket untuk menggoreng okonomiyaki, ayo ..." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke ke stand perlengkapan dapur.

**. . .**

Sampailah mereka di apartement Sasuke, Sakura langsung menuju dapur dengan menenteng seluruh belanjaan tentu saja di bantu dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua memasak bersama, Sakura bertugas sebagai chef sedangkan Sasuke bertugas sebagai asisten chef.

"Sasuke, jangan memotong tomatnya seperti itu, itu terlalu kecil, lebih besar lagi" Perintah Sakura.

"Iyaa chef ..." Jawab Sasuke agak kesal, bagaimana tidak kesaal belum selesai satu sudah disuruh yang lain lagi, dasar tukang perintah.

Sambil menggerutu Sasuke mengulang memotong tomat, hingga ..

"Ouch ..." Teriak Sasuke

Yupzzz tangan tuan muda kita ini ternyata teriris pisau, itulah akibatnya kalau melakukan sesuatu sambil mengedumel, jangan ditiru ya teman-teman.

"Sasuke, tanganmu berdarah" Kata Sakura kaget, kemudian ditariknya Sasuke ke arah washtafel membersihkan darah yang mengalir di jari Sasuke.

"Duduklah ..., aku akan mengobati lukamu" Kata Sakura khawatir

"Ini hanya luka kecil Sakura, tidak usah terlalu berlebihan"

Dia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam yang artinya diam dan jangan membantah.

"Hufft ... aku lupa sedang berhadapan dengan seorang dokter" Katanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sakura kembali denggan kotak P3K, dan memulai mengobati jari Sasuke, tanpa Sakura sadari, mata Sasuke terus memperhatikannya, tersenyum melihat segala perhatian dari Sakura, hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura

"Terima kasih" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut

Tersentak dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah, mereka terus bertatapan, sampai ...

"Sakura, apa kau mencium sesuatu?"Kata Sasuke dengan hidung kempas kempisnya.

"Huaaa ... okonomiyaki ku hangus" Teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

Sungguh merusak suasana.

**. . .**

Dan malam itu setelah mengantar Sakura ke apartementnya, di balcon apartementnya, Sasuke duduk sambil menatap langit malam yang semakin larut, memejamkan mata, menghela napas, tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh dadanya tepat di jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Tak bisa di pungkiri dia telah jatuh cinta, Sakura Haruno wanita yang beberapa hari ini telah menemani hari-harinya yang sepi menjadi ramai dan berwarna.

Di tempat yang berbeda, wanita bersurai merah muda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menghilangkan kepenatan setelah beraktifitas seharian.

Drtt ... drrrttt ... ponsel Sakura bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, di buka dan di bacanya isi pesan tersebut, menghela napas setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut dan mengetik sebuah balasan. Di tatapnya langit-langit kamar kembali dia menghela napas, tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh dadanya tepat di jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Ya ... selalu seperti ini setiap mengingat kebersamaannya bersama pria yang beberapa hari ini selalu bersamanya, hatinya mengakui dia telah jatuh cinta dengan pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha.

**. . .**

Pantai Konoha sore menjelang senja, disinilah dua insan sedang duduk di atas batu karang yang ada di bibir pantai Konoha, menatap langit senja.

"Huaaa ... sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah kesini?" Kata wanita bersurai merah muda itu sambil merentangan kedua tangannya dan menghirup aroma laut.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama?" Tanya pria yang duduk disampingnya

"Sudah lama sekali Sasuke, mungkin terakhir aku kesini sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu, saat aku akan meninggalkan Konoha untuk melanjutkan pendidikan S1 kedokteran di New York, saat kembali kesini waktuku banyak ku habiskan di Rumah Sakit dan Perpustakaan tempat pertama kali kita bertemu" Jelasnya

"Hm ... "Tanggapan Sasuke.

"Senangnya ... " Kata Sakura lagi sambil memejamkan mata.

Sasuke terus memandangi wajah Sakura yang terlihat bahagia, di rengkuhnya wajah itu hingga membuat Sakura tersentak

"Sasuke?" Kata Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya

"Sakura ... , aku menyukaimu, tidak bukan menyukaimu tapi aku mencintaimu" Kata Sasuke dan membelai pipi Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona, mereka terus berpandangan, entah siapa yang memulai wajah mereka terus berdekatan hingga bibir mereka sedikit lagi akan bersentuhan jika saja Sakura tidak mengelak dengan tiba-tiba berdiri.

Ditatapnya Sasuke, dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Tidak Sasuke, tidak boleh seperti ini" Kata Sakura berkaca-kaca sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak boleh jatuh cinta denganku, tidak boleh, tidak boleh, tidak boleh" Kata Sakura dan pergi berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam menatap kepergian Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya tidak mengerti.

Sungguh dia tidak mengerti, dia yakin Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, itu sangat jelas terlihat di matanya, tapi kenapa kenyataannya justru berbanding terbalik, ada apa sebenarnya?

**. . .**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, Sasuke seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya, semenjak kejadian di pantai beberapa hari lalu, Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang, dia sudah mendatangi rumah sakit, apartement bahkan perpustakaan yang sering Sakura kunjungi namun hasilnya dia tidak dapat menemukan wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut, hingga hari ini tiba, dimana ada seseorang datang ke apartementnya menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

Sasuke lunglai setelah membaca isi surat tersebut, tidak bisa di pungkiri hatinya tiba-tiba kosong, tidak bisa menerima tapi harus menerima.

_Kau adalah oksigen buatku, selalu ku butuhkan dalam setiap hela napasku tapi tak mampu ku miliki_

Sedangkan ditempat lain,

"_Hime_, kau tidak lupa kan dengan sms ku beberapa hari lalu kalau hari ini kita harus pergi?" Tanya seorang pria

"Hm ..." Jawab wanita tersebut

"Apa ini sudah semua?" Tanya seorang pria saat melihat koper-koper yang akan di bawa juga beberapa kardus.

"Sudah Gaara-kun" Jawabnya

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat, sebelum kita terjebak macet, sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan lepas landas" Katanya

"Hm ..." jawabnya

_Sayonara Sasuke _bathinnya

Dan merekapun pergi menuju Bandara Internasional Konoha tujuan New York.

**From: Sakura**

_Aku mencintaimu, bertemu denganmu adalah keberuntungan buatku, sedangkan bertemu denganku adalah kesialan dalam hidupmu, tapi aku tidak akan menyesali itu, hanya saja sebelum terlalu jauh, sebelum terlalu dalam, sebelum kita terperosok dalam lingkaran dan tak mampu keluar, kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Aku sudah bertunangan, maafkan aku._

_Aku akan kembali ke New York, dimana semua berasal. Maafkan aku karena Aku Mencintaimu dan Memilih Setia dengannya._

_Sayonara ... Sasuke-kun_

_(Langit berbintang di atasku dan hukum moral di di dalam diriku)_*

**FIN**

*****_dialog yang terdapat dalam novel filsafat berjudul Dunia Sophie _

_**dialog dalam komik Vampire Knight vol 16_

_Sukiyaki: masakan yang terdiri atas irisan tipis daging sapi, tahu, berbagai jenis sayuran, seperti touge, jamur, sawi, daun bawang dan lain-lain. Dimana semua bahan akan direbus dalam panci khusus sebelum dihidangkan._

_Okonomiyaki: makanan yang terbuat dari telur, sayuran dan daging sapi, daging ayam, ataupun seafood. Kemudian digoreng di atas wajan antti lengket dengan sedikit minyak dan bentuknya mirip seperti dadar._

Akhirnya aku berhasil buat fic oneshot #Dasar author gak jelas bukannya menyelesaikan fic-fic yang masih TBC ini malah bikin fic baru #Plaaaak

:D gomen ...

Fic ini sekedar fic hiburan saja buatku dimana sebagai latihan juga bikin fic yang oneshot, sumpah bikin fic yang oneshot itu susah banget, salut buat para author lain yang sukses bikin fic oneshot yang kece.

Reviewnya plisss ... ^_^


End file.
